One, Two One, Two
by darkgirl99
Summary: Lucy had been dancing ever since she was three and has loved every second of it. At the age of twenty Lucy started her own dance class but she always had bed memories that she could never let go of. But when a troubled brother with a sad past story shows up to take his sister to dance class, why does she feel the need to help them?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy had been dancing ever since she was three and has loved every second of it. At the age of twenty Lucy started her own dance class. But when a troubled brother with a sad past story shows up to take his sister to dance class, why does she feel the need to help them?

-X-

"Miss Lucy?" Lucy turned round to see little Wendy pulling at her long flowing blue skirt that dangled over her white leotard. "What is it dear?" Lucy had always been soft and loving towards her students. She wanted to make sure that they felt homely and relaxed in her studio. She didn't like anyone call her 'Miss Heartfilia' to her it didn't seem right, so instead she ask and introduced herself either as Lucy or Miss Lucy.

"Ummm, for parent presentation day, is it OK if I bring my brother instead?" Lucy knew that Wendy felt more comfortable being around her brother; SHE knew this because the amount of time Wendy had talked about him she had always had a sparkle in her eyes. Like you would when you admire something with a lot of passion. Lucy also noticed that Wendy never spoke or even mention about her parents, even on the sign up form it was signed by her brother. But she never asked why or even brought up her parents.

"Yes, yes of cause you can sweetly." Lucy cared for Wendy as if she was her own sister. She knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't help it, Wendy had always had something about her that sent Lucy a happy sensation whenever she entered the room or when she talks about her cats, but most of all she loved it when Wendy smiled. Her smile was like a thousand warm winter hugs along with hot coco.

"Thank you! See you next week." Wendy smiled and waved back as she ran out the studio and down the stairs. Once Lucy said bye to the other students she began to lock up. Heading down the stairs she heard someone counting to themselves. They were saying "One two three, one two three." Lucy came down the stairs and walked round the corner and stared wide eyed at a small girl with familiar long blue locks that hung in twin tails.

"Wendy? What are you still doing here?" Wendy turned round in shock and stared down at her feet as they twiddle against the ground. "I-I am waiting for my brother to pick me up, Miss Lucy." Lucy had always seen Wendy waiting at some spot before when she would drive home, but never once stopped or pulled over to ask why which made her feel bad and guilty. "Well, would you like me to drop you home?" Lucy walked close and crouched down to Wendy's level. Wendy was around the age of eleven to twelve-ish. "Uh-" Wendy was cut when a man around the same age as Lucy busted through the door. "So sorry I'm late Wendy, I was held back at the station due to some forms that needed to be written about a fire." The man was bent over leaning on his knees and huffing just like he had run a marathon. Lucy could tell by the baggy black t-shirt, the yellow and red huge trousers that were tucked into a pair of big black boots, that he was a fire man.

He was a strange lad, he had tanned skin which was weird because they had no Sun in over a month and all it did was rain day and night. He also had strange pink hair that was spiked up but at the same time looked like bed hair. "It's OK Natsu, I was just practising for our dance recital." He looked confused at first then realised that Lucy was standing there. "Sorry to make you wait with her. It's just I get extra work done so I can keep her dancing here. She loves it here."

Lucy's cheeks slowly went pink as he was talking. For some reason she couldn't stop smiling. "Well it's a pleasure to have her here. She is always smiling it's a pleasure." Lucy stared into his big onyx eyes. "Well, come on air head. It looks like it's going to rain so let's hurry." Lucy watched them as they walked out the door, she soon followed once she had locked up, and was on her way to her car. She had silver Polo with five doors. On her drive home Lucy noticed a few drops of water fell onto her wind screen, she also noticed a familiar blue haired girl and a pink haired boy walking just up ahead. Lucy pulled in to the bus lane and drew down her window.

"Would you like a lift back, I mean because it's raining and I can't have you catching a cold." Wendy and her brother stood there and just did their siblings talk only by staring at one another. "Yes please Miss Lucy!" Wendy ran to the car and hopped in the back seat, the pink tanned body builder, what Lucy thinks of him, seemed OK about it but wasn't quite on board.

"Sorry to make you do this." He said as he closed the door, Sat in the front seat and done his seatbelt.

"It's fine honestly; I'm heading that way anyway because I need to pick up my groceries." Lucy pulled away from the bus lane and listened to Wendy singing to a song and Wendy's brother was directing her to their place.

~X~

It was a quiet ride to where they lived. They lived in one of three building of flats near Lucy's dream school and college. Fairy Tail. Lucy had always dreamed about going, but her father wouldn't allow it and made her studies and be tutored in her home. Just thinking how isolated she was made a single tear fall down her cheek. It didn't go un-noticed though; Wendy's older brother stared in wonder at the blonde.

They pulled into a car park that was just around the corner. "Here you go, safe and dry." Lucy smiled back to Wendy then to her brother breathing in all her emotions and sniffing away her tear. She wiped her face and tapped a rhythm on the steering wheel.

"Thank you Miss Lucy."

"Yeah. Thank you. Oh, I don't think I mentioned what my name was. It's Natsu."

"Nice too meet you, I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled. Natsu smiled a toothy grin at Lucy and got out the car and watched as Lucy put it into reverse and began to back out the car park. He felt something inside him when he saw that tear fall from the blonde's eye. For some weird reason Natsu knew what that look in her eye was, as if he had felt it before, but he couldn't place it.

"Wait! Luigi wait!"Lucy had to suddenly stop when a mess of pink hair ran up to her window. "Wait! How about to say thanks, you stay for dinner." Wendy's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thanks, but I can't. Did you just call me Luigi?!" Lucy raised a brow in his direction as he chuckled to himself. "Never mind that, Stay for dinner. It's the least we could do."

"Thank you, but I have to get some groceries for this month. And I have to pay the rent; otherwise my landlady will kill me." Lucy didn't want to turn down their offer but she needed to get her groceries and feed Plue her pet Labrador. And not be on the bad side of her land lady.

"Please, just a short dinner. Nothing major, just a simple dinner to say thanks."

Lucy pulled on the brakes and was looking back and forth between the two siblings. Wendy was staring at her with puppy eyes whilst Natsu was leaning on the side of her car, both getting wet from the rain.

"Are you sure it's fine for me to stay, I mean your parents won't mind?" Lucy was wondering why they still live with their parents. Wendy, fine. She's only eleven twelve-ish, but Natsu was practically the same age as herself maybe even older.

"Yeah! It's fine. And I'm sure they won't notice a thing." Natsu had some sort of pain in his eye but pushed past it and opened her car door for her to step out but she sat there and stared.

"Please." Lucy looked up then nodded in agreement. I'm sure plus can find the sweet stash she hid, he's always after it. Once she nodded she noticed Wendy was jumping in her spot and screaming like a little girl. But then again she is.

"Yes!" Natsu seemed happy as well but then something in his face changed and he ran straight inside and up the stairs.

Both Lucy and Wendy stared after him wondering what made him act that way.

"Come on Miss Lucy." Wendy ran up to Lucy still bobbing up and down.

"OK, but first let me park my car." Wendy closed Lucy's door and jumped in the back seat. She kept mumbling about how she was going to let Lucy do her hair like a big sister would and how she was going to tour Lucy of everything she owned. Lucy on giggled at the girl as she parked her car.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

"So tell me Wendy, Why does Natsu still live with you and your parents? I'm sure he's old enough to live on his own." Wendy looked down to the floor. Lucy saw this as a sign; sign to say she said something wrong. They stopped on the second floor of the apartment, half way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, if you guys have money problems then I'm sorry I shouldn't nose..." Lucy was cut off when Wendy smiled at her. "No. It's nothing like that. I've seen Natsu look at houses and flats to live in, but he can't leave." Wendy began to walk back. Up the stairs followed by Lucy. "Why can't he leave? Is he to attached?" Wendy and Lucy were now on the third floor and stopped outside a door that had the number 21 in the middle. "None of that, It's just I'm not old enough to live on my own." At this point Wendy had found her feet to be the most interesting thing in the world. "But you won't be on your own?" Lucy stared at the girl for a while. Silence fell between them; it broke off when Wendy spoke. "Our parents have been on a very important business trip for a while."

"You are sure it's OK for me to stay for dinner?" Lucy changes the subject, she felt and awkward and unsettling feeling and wanted to be sure she wasn't intruding them or anything. For all she knew he might have a girl friend. `That's why he ran up stairs; his girl friend is up there. He probably wanted to make sure she was decent and well aware of me coming. ` Lucy thought to herself. She remembered the look that appeared on his face as soon as she had agreed to staying for dinner.

"Of cause it is. Now stop asking that. Oh and one more thing..." Wendy placed her key inside the door. She seemed happy again. Lucy stared at the girl, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Don't worry Wendy; I'm sure your brother's girlfriend is fine with me coming up." Lucy thought that if she said that, then Wendy will be more reassured.

"No. that's not it" Lucy felt her blood run to her cheeks. Never had she felt so embarrassed by a child before. Lucy was surprised, surely a guy of his build and structure, would get noticed and may even be the dream guy everyone dreams about. Lucy kept thinking about him and his solid build and how she saw how firm he was when the rain soaked his t-shirt, making it stick tight on his body. Lucy was day dreaming to hard that she hadn't heard what Wendy was trying to say.

"Miss Lucy?"

"Oh, sorry." Lucy felt her cheeks burn as she just realized that she had been thinking about her own students' older brother!

"It's OK. I was just saying that my brother has a habit of leaving a trail..." Lucy was confused at what she had meant. A trail? `What could that mean? ` Lucy thought to herself as Wendy unlocked the door.

As soon as that door opened Lucy understood what Wendy had mean by "trail", the place was a MESS! And not just your average mess, this place looked as though someone had just turned the place upside down. Everything but the kitchen sink was on the floor. In the middle of it all was very confused and rushing pink haired tanned, ash smelling, body builder. Oh yeah, the other reason Lucy could tell he was a fireman was by the way he smelled of ash and a fresh flame.


	3. Chapter 3- clean up time

Natsu sat there shaking his head left and right and scratching his head in confusion. Throughout his pile of... whatever was there on the floor in his, I would say small but it wasn't small, more like huge pile designated in the middle of the apartment. The boy looked around confused as he picked up a armful of dirty laundry which mostly consumed boxers and dirty shirts.

"Achem" Lucy coughed to signify that the two girls had entered the room. Natsu looked up and instantly threw the clothes to the side and stood there staring as his face became red.

"Hi, umm need a hand?" Lucy suggested. Wendy disappeared into the kitchen, and started cooking, well what sounded like cooking due to all the cupboard doors opening and closing.

"Uu-uu..." Natsu began to stutter as he looked down at the pile of dirties then to the giggly blonde who had just offered to help.

"I take it you've never heard of 'spring cleaning'?" Lucy walked forward and squatted down and picked up an old stained t-shirt. Natsu leaped forward and snatched the top from Lucy's hands.

"I have heard of it, I just chose to ignore it. It's not on my list of fun." Natsu made the last part drag out to make it clear that he hated cleaning or any type of chore really. Looking down at the t-shirt he held in his hands he noticed that Lucy was looking around at the place.

"I'll tell ya what. If you put away anything I shouldn't see or anything that you don't want me to see, hide it now because, no matter what you say, I'm cleaning this place up." Lucy stood up and raised her arms over her head and pulled a hair band off her wrist and round her hair. She stood there making her statement as she stared down at the body builder who just stared around to the floor and back up at the female.

Natsu arose from the floor and nodded at the female who had just made her statement, then began to pick up his boxers.

"Ok then," Lucy placed her hands over her eyes for the sake of not embarrassing the male who began cleaning his stuff away.

A few minutes later Lucy felt a tap upon her shoulder,

"Ok. You can open your eyes now." Lucy slowly pealed her hands away from her face to come face to face with the fire man stood in front of her. The blonde looked around and saw that the amount of mess was like it was before,

"What did you do, make more mess to hide your mess?" she gapped.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to someone who has just let you into their home and see their underwear." Natsu pouted and crossed his arms.

Lucy rolled up her jacket she was wearing and began to mover things around. Lucy started to rumble through everything taking out all the clothing to separate it into piles. As the piles got bigger Lucy stopped and picked out something, she also noticed a pink haired mess maker was staring at her.

"Hey!" Natsu flinched and called out to the blonde who giggled at him.

"I thought I told you to get rid of everything that I shouldn't see!" Natsu realised what Lucy had just thrown at him. Showing his toothy grin Natsu hid the red boxer with dragons covering the front in to his pocket. The two stood there giggling, well one was giggling out of humiliation from a girl seeing his most embarrassing pair of boxers.

Lucy saw a washing basket out of the corner of her eye, she grabbed it and threw all the dark washing into it and pushed it into Natsu telling him to wash them. After a few hours the cleaning was finished and Wendy had started serving up the dinner.

"Now that the flat is clean you can see how beautiful your place really is." They were stood in the main room by the front door, with three doors and an archway around them. On the left side was the archway which lead to the kitchen; the room was tiled with the basic black and white and the flooring was plain black tiles with white chippings cemented inside. Through the arch way you could see the kitchen sides went around the outside of the kitchen with four of them having just the tops hang out with stools standing bellow them.

Next to that was the bath room door, which now smells of strawberry bleach due to Lucy's scrubbing away making it sparkle. This room was a purple based bath room, with a corner shower next to a bath tub with candles placed around it. The toilet in the middle of the room with cabinets just above with a sink next to it, placed in a floor cabinet.

On the right side of the flat are the two bed rooms, the closest to the door was Natsu's room; it was a fire red based with cream carpet and had a double bed in the top left corner with a desk just opposite. Dragon styles were everywhere, on the desk, on the walls, even camouflage on the bed sheets. The same is with Wendy's room but hers water a sky blue based room.

"Dinners ready!" Wendy called from the kitchen. Natsu's face lit up like a child at Christmas. He practically flew in to the kitchen after smelling the food. They were having beef pie and chips for dinner.

"Thank you for cleaning our house but I can't promise that it will stay this way." Wendy gave a puff after she finished speaking and handed over a plate of food to Lucy and to Natsu his.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm not even gunner make up something to tell you guys why I haven't been writing, but I can tell you that I had lost my inspiration but thanks to a few things I found it again so there should be more updates. Happy reading. **

**Darkgirl99 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was now over and Lucy helped Wendy clean up the plates. Lucy felt a certain glow upon her, she was enjoying herself and she wasn't dancing.

"Thank you for helping me Miss Lucy. I'm sorry you had to clean our flat." Wendy put the last remaining plates away once they were dry. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor near the cupboard. Her eyes began to slowly close as she mumbled something which Lucy couldn't hear. The blonde just smiled, walked over to the sleeping child and picked her up. One leg was at each side of her waist and blue locks dangled from her shoulder. As Lucy walked out the kitchen she gestured to the male who was beginning to re-create the mess from before.

"Poor kid." Natsu strolled over and took his sister from the blondes arms, carrying her to her bed room bother adults tucked her up into bed.

"Aww bless her. She really worked hard today in dance and is now all tired out." Lucy leaned against the mattress and stared at the sleeping girl. '_You really are being looked after well' _Lucy thought to herself.

"It's not just dance she does." Natsu huffed and began to leave the room.

"What do you mean?" Lucy followed the male and gently closed the door behind her. He walked over to a desk top that sat under a window. Lucy's eyes curiously followed the male.

"Ever since we found ourselves alone, Wendy took on all the jobs around the house: cooking, cleaning, washing. Along with keeping up her perfect grades and dance class. The kid does everything and all I do is work and forget to pick her up. We are starting to gather problems within us and I don't know how she'll cope once I tell her." The male leant against his arm and stared out the window as Lucy stood there with a soft look upon her face.

"I don't want her to think she has to take on a job just for us to survive. I mean she's still in school! No child should work whilst still in their education. It's too hard on them."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Lucy wondered.

"I guess I am. When our parents left I was in my second to last year of senior school where as Wendy was in the middle of junior. She couldn't properly understand so I made up stories to make it easier on her." Natsu paused and turned round to see the blonde. Her eyes caught his attention. Her brown orbs were widened and moist with fresh tears ready to be released.

"Anyway you said you had a dog right?" He tried to change the conversation. Lucy began to blink franticly to remove the water from her eyes.

"Um, right. Yes I do. And I guess I should head home and feed him now." Lucy quickly bid farewell and left.

She stood behind the door and released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Shaking her head she began her way home.

* * *

Lucy unlocked her door, picked up her post and preceded to her kitchen. Her flat was a relatively small: the front door opened to her main room the front room; it had white walls and a cream pink carpet with a red rug that covered the majority of the floor. There was a table by the door where she would put her keys and the house phone; a couch sat in its space opposite the TV that was surrounded by book shelves. In front was a arch way which lead to her kitchen. The kitchen was small with just the basics in: cabinets, a fridge, a sink, cupboards and a bin. Usually Lucy ate on the floor with Plue. Next to that room was her bathroom and Lucy takes pride in her bathroom. Inside was white and pick tiles, delicately placed on the walls and floor. A bath took up most of the room with a shower attached, next to that was a toilet and a sink. And finally her last room, her bed room. It had a white carpet with baby pink walls. It contained a desk, bed and dogs bed.

"Plue! Plue, dinner." Lucy placed the dogs bowl on the floor and continued to look at her post.

"Bills, bills, bills, junk, more bills... What's this?" Lucy opened the un recognisable post.

It read,

_Dear Lucy,_

_It's been many years since we have seen each other. The last day we met was when I proposed to you and you ran away. Any way I noticed you were living in a near town to where I have been stationed for a while, so maybe we can use this time to re-connect. Oh and I asked around and a nice small old lady told me where you live. I noticed you also live alone so there is no reason why we can meet up again._

_Best regards,_

_The knight in shining armour,_

_Dan._

"Shit.." Lucy quickly threw the letter in the bin. She did not want this happening not now. Plue sensed her distress and rubbed his head against her head.

"Thanks Plue. I'm fine now." She faked a smile and walked into her bedroom. The last thing she remembers of Dan was that he was very clingy and never gave up even after the word no. The blonde collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day was Saturday which meant it was Natsu's day off and more importantly it was a day off for Wendy. Natsu woke up to the lack of oxygen he was getting. He shot up and his breathing increased. The male heard a subtle meow to his left, he noticed he blue cat didn't like the fact that he was thrown off his warm spot.

"Happy! Stop sleeping on my face! Now I have cat fur in my mouth." Natsu removed the blue fur from his tongue and decided to get out of bed to find some food. The moody male wasn't happy that he got woken up on his day off. This was his day to sleep and eat all day. Natsu was about to open the fridge when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey man, sorry to do this but we need you in today. The phones have not stopped ringing. Whether It's cats stuck up tress or out of control kitchen fires or factories set alight. And most the men are tired now from the rush so we really need you in." Natsu huffed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I bring Wendy in? I don't want to leave her alone."

"Sure man, see you in a bit, man." The pink haired male hung up the phone and walked over to the blue door that contained his little sister.

"Hey, Wendy. I got to go into the station today, do you wanna come?" The younger sibling rubbed her eyes and answered with a simple,

"hmm ok."

"Ok. We'll stop by the cafe for breakfast first." Natsu gently closed the door so his sister could get ready and meet him outside.


End file.
